Some of the adventures of Willow and Danielle Rosenberg
by Cotto
Summary: A continuation of A Need For Repentance, Danni is Willow's guardian angel- and looks almost exactly like her, they're essentially identical twins! Willow badness: Willow/Kennedy femslash, Willow/Danielle fighting. Danielle is an OC... also includes elements of Catholic teaching. Enjoy! Info: Twinfight! Time: Year; 2013.


**Some of the adventures of Willow and Danielle Rosenberg.**

_**By: James Carmody**_

_**Pennames: Krulos, Vantiri, Cotto, Mollari, Thrawn, Vorchan.**_

**Story Description and Views of Author:** This is uncharacteristic for me (as it is femslash- though I will never glorify that, this is a confrontation of said offense.). The combination is Willow/Kennedy- the purpose of this is to emphasize the wrongness of these acts. The character of Danielle Rosenberg **is**** Willow's Guardian Angel**! She often appears as a female cop (the moral kind- not the kind in 'perverse games') she'll often convey an impression of being a MP (or military police). Her favorite hairdo is to have her red hair in a French twist. The reason why I'm writing it this way is to say that the guardian angel is sort-of the person's identical twin (but more moral), she is also Willow's 'parole officer'. It's a sequel to 'A Need For Repentance' (several years later).** Plot Includes:** Willow badness: affair with Kennedy, fighting with Danielle, sneaking out, et cetera. Danielle is the OC and she wants nothing more than a proper sisters relationship with Willow- but she **will not ****sacrifice**** her morals to get it.** I compare temptations to 'e-mails', literally calling them 'e-mails from Hell'. The year is about 2013.

**Disclaimer: **BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon, not me! I won't accept any money for this.

**Characters:** Willow Rosenberg, Danielle Rosenberg, Kennedy (the slash is Willow/Kennedy, the fight is Willow/Danielle.).

**Context:** Though I do refer to the main characters as 'girls' they are technically young women, just that a woman is a grown-up girl.

"You are not going to have an affair with that woman!" Danielle was practically shouting at her sister Willow, she did not want her charge to give in to her lust. Willow hollered back "Just who do you think you are? How dare you, I'm an adult and I can sleep with whomever I want!" "If you're an adult- **then act like it**!" Danielle practically screamed… she was getting amazingly irritated with her twin sister _'Doesn't she remember her encounter with that traitor: Lucifer?!- How she nearly __died__ (along with the rest of the Scoobies)?'_ These young women were screaming at each other in the kitchen of a house that they lived in together (as sisters- nothing more).

The story that they told everyone was that Danielle was Willow's long-lost twin sister, that she has a job in the police department, and to anyone who pressed with the credentials- Danielle would take aside and tell them that she's Willow's parole officer as well. They first met at the Bronze when the Devil came to claim Willow's soul, there was a tremendous spiritual battle, and due to a special favor of the God-Man Jesus, Danielle was allowed to stay visible, and act as Willow's legal guardian as well as a lot of other things, all of them pure- she'd never do anything else!

Willow for her own part owed a tremendous debt to Danielle, she'd prevented her from being severed from her family after tremendous misbehavior- but that doesn't stop her from being a bit of a perverse lunatic to her sister.

As Willow stormed out grabbing her coat, Danielle yelled after her "If you go out that door with those intentions- I'll tell Mom and Dad!" "Yeah, well, ask me if I bleeping care!" Willow swore. Danielle wrapped her lower lip over her lower incisors and bit on it with tears in her eyes thinking: _'No, I will not cry'_ and filed a report to the Blessed Virgin saying in her mind '_Mom, I'll need some degree of help with my twin sister, Will.'_ Then it hit her to teleport over to the Dunkin Donuts where Willow was going to meet Kennedy… some twenty minutes later- Willow had arrived at the store, and was in the dining area, near the hall to the restrooms, kissing Kennedy. This is where Danielle found her _'So sad'_ Danielle thought _'that someone so beautiful would use her body in such a horrible way.'._ It was about then that Kennedy spied a red-headed beauty who looked exactly like her girlfriend but in a police uniform and with her hair in a French-twist.

"Um… Willow, who's that?" Kennedy said between kisses, slightly glancing out the corner of her right eye. _'Aw Nuts, *She's* here!'_ Willow thought, enraged. Danielle was distinctly displeased: her arms were crossed, and she was frowning "Uh, Willow, aren't you going to introduce me to your 'friend'?" (Danielle deliberately said friend with a sarcastic emphasis as an attack- as a saint might today use the term 'your 'lover'' to criticize someone who is not behaving purely.). Willow sighed, exasperated, "Kennedy, this is Danielle, Danielle, Kennedy." "You're her ex-girlfriend?" Kennedy asked. Danielle snorted "Hardly!" "Ken-doll, (Willow used her lover's nickname) Danielle is my twin sister, not my ex." Willow explained. "**You** Need to Come **Home**, then **we'll have a nice long talk about propriety**!" Danielle said- emphasizing the words from: 'we'll' to 'propriety', as well as the word 'you'.

Danielle then took Kennedy aside and looking into her eyes got the 'whiff' of a mixture of spiritual traits- she could tell immediately that Kennedy was: an errant, Baptized Catholic, who was in a state of mortal sin… it was as if she had a conflict of scents; almost as if the girl had put a half-gallon of perfume on after not taking a shower for a **month**! _'This is *__**so**__* deeply wrong, that it's not even __funny__ at all!'_ Danielle thought, aghast! (The 'half-gallon of perfume represents in the spirit's mind the effects of Baptism (thereby making this girl her sister as well in a special way), the stink of not showering for a month represents the rot of the sins this girl was living in to the spirit.- time reversed, but situation accurate.) _'This woman is the exact same height, build, and overall appearance as my lover.'_ Kennedy thought- then she heard in her mind _'I don't go that way __**at all**__, even dating __**guys**__ is not for me!'._ Then it clicked- why she'd never met this gal before in her life, as her faith-of-upbringing's spirituality came back to the forefront in her mind- after years of being suppressed in living in England, she realized _'This is no ordinary gal- this is Willow's Guardian Angel!'_ Effectively an alien- just about as alien to humanity as anything can get _'This is why she appeared to our side!- No sign of her arriving by vehicle in the darkness!- Just teleporting, like in Star Trek for crying out loud!'_ were the thoughts that raced through that gay woman's mind.

"You need to **make right with GOD, Kennedy**! And, for crying out loud… **stop yielding to your lust!**" Danielle shouted. Kennedy was _going_ to fight back, but something in her told her that it would be utterly pointless, so she nodded.

At the car that Willow had drove to this 'date' Willow awaited Danielle, head down, thinking over what had just happened, Danielle stormed out of the restaurant- clearly **very**** angry**, opened the passenger-side front door with her right hand, and looking at Willow with a mixture of love and rage in equal measure; told her in these two words and gestured for her to "Get. In." The drive back home was **not**** pleasant**: after buckling in, Willow had her arms crossed over her chest and her head down, occasionally glancing sideways at her twin to see her mood, Danielle's knuckles were white as she gripped the steering-wheel, and her lips were pressed together- with her jaws clenched, and her lower lip bulging out slightly… not like a pout, much more like someone who's enraged. Nothing was said really.

At home the sisters fight resumed full-force; Willow and Danielle shouting at each other,,, Willow saying things like "Why don't you want me to have any fun?" "Danielle saying "You know, if you had shown even the _slightest_ level of reason and responsibility after you had that run-in with the Devil, or 'the First' as you call him- or more precisely 'it' for as a spirit the gender is **neuter**, you would know better than to give in to your flesh's orientations and try to make out with girls! Or, have you forgotten your words when my friend Rabbi Micah brought you to your senses regarding all those rapes you committed!" When one would say anything in this dispute the speaker would have her left hand on her hip and her right hand- pointer-finger out, and elbow bent down, pointing at the other, the other gal would have her hands on her hips and be like 'Oh, you're quite a laugh!' sarcastically… this argument continued for about an hour and a half, until one of the twin sisters was too flabbergasted with the situation she'd put up her hand in a 'stop' motion and storm off! "Responsibility?!" Willow freaked, then, before Danielle could respond… continued, "I walked out on my friends because they nicknamed me 'Old Reliable'! It SO ticked me OFF!" "Yeah, well, I know you a _**little**__** bit **__better_ than they did, now don't I?" Danielle asked, exasperated, her left hand making a gesture to represent a minute quantity.

"IF you Won't Listen to **me**, then **maybe**, just **maybe**, I should get Mom involved!" Danielle said, clearly referring to the Blessed Virgin Mary- and calling her in to this dispute. "You know, I'm sick of you talking to me like I'm **twelve**! I'm 32 for crying out loud." Willow said, now totally enraged _'Why is she always talking-down to me? She's the aunt of the Seed of Wonder for crying out loud, and I'm it's Mom!'_ were Will's thoughts _'This Immature Child has GOT TO GET HER Act Together- she wants respect, then she's GOT TO act worthy of it!'_ were Danielle's thoughts as her back was turned and she talked on her cell-phone at her right ear. "Yeah, Mom, I'm really having a really serious problem with my twin sister, could you come over and help out?… you'll be right over?- thanks." Will's thoughts were mixed, she wanted desperately a 'maternal mediator' between herself and her twin- for sometimes, no matter how much you love your sibling, you cannot seem to get along with them!- on the other hand, Danni had just made good on her threat to tell on Will, and she was certain that this conversation would end with her in unmistakable trouble! (Willow **still** didn't know the gender of her child… even though she'd given birth over a year ago.)

Some five to eight minutes after the cell-phone-call a strange porthole appeared, and a young lady walked through- she looked distinctly west-coast-Asian (like Israeli): dark hair, pale skin, slight tan, so on and so forth… pretty, all in all looking to be about late 30s to 40. The porthole itself looked a little like a cross between a flower and fire- exactly like the background on the famous picture of 'Our Lady of Guadalupe' except she was wearing a mixture of white and what might be called 'blued-steel' (blue shirt, white pants). Danielle kind-of bowed in respectful salute and greeted the guest as "full of grace" (that seems to be Mary's title among those spirits), Willow was still too enraged to say much. "What seems to be the matter, Willow?" Mary asked, Willow glanced angrily at Danielle and said "She just won't keep her nose out of my business! I'm sick of _that_!" "You _ARE_ _my Business_, Willow!" Danielle said angrily to her twin "How in the World is it Your _Concern Who I Date, HUH?!_" Willow shouted with an angry venom at her sister. Now Mary took over "Willow, Honey, *those* Weren't *dates*, you were trying to have sex with her- I must say, as your adopted mother, that your sister is right to intervene in this… you should _Never_ have done that!" "Can't really help the orientation I have." Willow said, head down- and feeling rejected _'Why can't they understand?'_ she thought.

"No, maybe you can't hope to defeat it right now, but it doesn't mean that you have to act on it!" "Listen, dear beloved sister, you have a passion for history, I know you do, you might try the analogy of a satrap in ancient Persia: priority #1- keep just order enough to send armies when called upon." Danielle said. Willow was realizing that she was being checkmated by her mom and her sis- completely outmaneuvered at every turn! _'Against my sister, I __might__ stand a reasonable chance- but the 'Empress of the Americas' (one of the Virgin Mary's titles) is __**way beyond me in this**__.'_ Willow realized. After some conversation; during which Mary informed Willow of the fact that she (Will) **is** a daughter of the Most High- regardless of what she's done, and that her deeds **only** (in these cases) reduce her ability to access her 'account' as it were… Mary left, certain that the relationship wouldn't further deteriorate.

That night (Thursday evening) Willow was in her favorite red and black flannel plaid pajamas, and Danielle was in some periwinkle thin blue long pajamas- that while totally decent, indicated her physical strength- she had the appearance of a female bodybuilder,,, excellent muscle tone, all in all she was **very fit**, unusual for her, she had her hair loose- not French-twirl like she usually did. Because Danielle had to take on this role now- as a visible twin sister to Willow, she was trying to get to sleep- but couldn't. As her bed was on the right side of the room, and Willow's was on the left… so Will was to her left side. That night she heard quiet sobbing to her left, and while she tried to attribute the crying to her sis being upset over losing the fight earlier today, she just couldn't make it work out- it just didn't fit. As she listened quietly, she heard Willow saying quietly "No, No, I don't want to do it… she's my sister- I said NO!" Willow shouted that last word, while the rest were crying whispers… then it dawned on Danielle- her sister was under attack! _'Sometimes a human will cry out in what appears to be insanity in response to a particularly strong temptation.'_ Danielle recalled in her mind- she teleported next to her sis, but this scared Will half out of her wits!- she was relieved to learn that what she feared would never happen, and here's why: Danni was **way stronger** than she was, and smarter, more alert, and quicker, and since straight too… there's no way in **eternity** that the intimacy Will feared could come true, _'What a Relief!'_ Willow thought, happy and content. Danielle shifted position to an 'airborne shield' over her sister and stayed in 'over-watch' throughout the night. Willow was scared because she didn't want to hurt Danielle- that's why she was crying, upon discovering that Danielle wouldn't allow this and it couldn't happen Willow calmed down.

At 5:00am Will decided she couldn't risk oversleeping for her data-entry job (it is a workday for her) and she insisted on getting up- her sister was hovering over her and in her own bed _'That's weird.'_ Willow had been living with her sister for years now and she still couldn't get used to her sister's peculiar abilities- in particular: bi-location. "So, you're awake, what was that about last night?- you were crying, and now I'm concerned." Danielle half asked, half said. "Oh, Danni." Willow said with tears in her eyes, the thoughts from last night's attack were just too traumatic for her not to cry. "He, or It, or Whatever, I really don't know… anyway **some****thing** was pressuring me to r- r- ra- rape you!,,, I didn't want to, the idea just wouldn't **stop**! It just kept on pushing _IN_! I was actually terrified that I was going to vi-vi-violate you!" Danielle realized at that moment just exactly **who** had been invading her sister's mind with this 'vile e-mail' _'It was that psychopathic spirit, Lucifer!'_ "Let's just get ready for our jobs, sis, and I'll drive you over to your work today, get a hot chocolate at the Starbucks, pick you up, and then when we're home we'll talk about what happened… don't worry, you did **great** last night!" and bending her sister's head down, Danni kissed her lightly and chastely on the forehead. (Danielle praised her sister because Willow stood up to her 'master'- Satan, a gangster!)

As Will's shift at the office began at 8:00am sharp Danni dropped her off at 7:30am and went to get her drink- she was wearing her thick black turtle-neck sweater-undershirt and blue uniform with her hair in her typical French-twist, and Willow had her office-outfit on with her side-bangs long, but not covering her eyes (she was **way too smart** to do that). Will's supervisor saw a strange woman in a police uniform drop her off and inquired from her just who that was "Oh, that's my twin sister Danielle, nickname: Danni." she responded. Danni's shift didn't start till 9:00am sharp, so she had time. "Twin?" asked Will's boss, "I didn't know you had **any**** siblings** at _All_!" Willow started to laugh and said "Neither did I, Boss, until a few years ago." _'How does this HAPPEN?'_ thought Willow's supervisor, a man by the name of William McClintok. By the time her shift had begun, Will had reached her station and set up- her day went Very Smoothly, all the mental activity kept the bad thoughts out of her consciousness, and for break and the extra hour she'd be in the workplace while waiting for her ride, she'd brought a novel she was trying to get through: Andrew J. Robinson's **A Stitch In Time** (Star Trek- Garak's history).

Officer Danielle Rosenberg was deeply perturbed by the situation with her twin, she knew Willow wouldn't lie to her about this- she also knew that the Prince of Darkness was **unbelievably**** more **_**powerful**_ than her genius sister. Oh, Willow was brilliant- of that there was no doubt, but against the EVIL GENIUS that had lead astray a third of their **own generation**, not to mention, royally _bollixed_ up her **sister** (twisting poor Willow until she was a _lesbian__** rapist**_), she seriously doubted that her 'gang-enslaved sister' would stand Any Chance At All. Having despaired of any ability to realistically help her sister- she decided to use what might be called a 'last resort method' 'petitioning for additional cover' (I. E. prayer for external support.). At her break, she went to her locker and said in her head _'Your Imperial Highness, Christ Jesus, please do keep a close eye on my charge and our sister: Willow Rosenberg- I fear for her, as she was terribly attacked last night by the adversary… and as the __**only true power**__ behind his defeat (that's __you__, Sir, __not__ me), you are the __**one**__ being he truly fears. Please God, keep a watch on poor Willow- that she not fall into lust again. Signed: Danielle- Yours Forever!'_ to her Maker.

Three minutes into the break, her partner and supervisor (same man) found her in the locker-room… clearly upset: she had her head on the locker, and was kicking the locker with the toe of her left combat boot, and slamming the locker with the palm of her right hand. "Hey, Danni, you OK?" asked Officer Brian Jepson as he came up at her left. "Family troubles, I was fighting with my sister all week… she and I don't see eye-to-eye on several critical issues to me **at ****all**!" "Ordinarily they don't like family troubles to be brought into the work-place,,, but you're the best officer in the **entire precinct**, _probably_ **department**, **oh, what the hey**- possibly the _**entire police force itself**_! What is it that has you so upset- you've only been on for about six months to a year, and yet your arrest record, and criminal detection is second to **none**!" he said, then continued "So, what is this twin-fight all about?" "She won't stop dating girls." "Ah, a lesbian sister? COOL!" at this she went ballistic "Cool?! NO Sir! NOT 'COOL' **At All**!" and she started to walk off, angry again _'Why can't anyone understand just how wrong that is?! Homosexuality __is__**horribly disordered**__, be it masculine __**or**__ feminine, for crying out loud- those acts led to the destruction of several cities!'_ were Danni's thoughts. _'She is Really Upset'_ Brian realized then said "Danni, wait, I'm sorry to have hurt you so- I didn't realize just how sensitive you were to this situation." "Of course you didn't." Danni said, still angry but it was suppressed. Then she continued "Maybe that's the effects of the homosexual agenda- that it's deadened people to this HORROR!" "I'm inclined to say that if two people love each other…" he began then she snapped "But Don't you **SEE**? IT'S NOT **LOVE**- IT'S **LUST**! That leads to _**all sorts **_of crimes!" Most people don't discuss these misbehaviors in the workplace or with their friends- except when absolutely necessary, but her job required that she discuss **all sorts** of crimes, so she continued. The topic then deviated into something most females would consider _**the**_**most**** horrible **imaginable: rape, and specifically if a woman could do such a thing… Danni argued that it happens **all the time**, mostly in female prisons- while Brian contended that it's a biological impossibility… "Oh, and why is that, if unwanted sexual contact of **any** kind is rape, then why cannot a woman **physically** do it?" Danni argued back, peeved beyond measure, she knew she was on the brink of insubordination- she just didn't care at that point! This GUY IS **WRONG**- she knew it, and by arguing facts- she'd prove it!

Yet during the darkest moments of this fight- she knew that she wouldn't be fired so long as she kept to the fact-minded-conservative mindset that had gotten her safely through the war in Heaven, and as a Colonel in the Lord's MP divisions to boot. _'Argue facts, not emotions' is a staple of that philosophy._ Danielle knew well, she was more angry about the position he'd taken resembling some arguments of the 'liberal elite' than **anything** regarding 'gender equality'. Her thoughts were: the crime is the same, so what if the gender is different?

Some eight minutes into her break, five minutes into the argument, she could see and feel his line collapsing- he had been **outflanked **_**without**__** a flank**_, and she had sent a single 'sub-machinegun brigade' forward that had broken through his center- without enough casualties to cause any moral checks! _'Yes!'_ Not only that, but this tomboy had enough 'riflemen' and 'heavy machine-guns and crews' to 'occupy the hill' that successfully cut his line in two that the 'sub-machinegun brigade' had taken. This girl had been doing so many war-games in her time that her mind processed every learning and conversation and sporting occasion in a war-game context. All in all, his 'army group' was falling apart, while hers was in good order- _'Wait till I get back to the barracks and tell my good friend Joan of this!'_ Danielle thought, elated. She had 'gained a salient' and 'collapsed his line', plus 'shortening her defenses' **simultaneously**. _'Now for the Coup'_ Danielle realized, and planted the arguments of which she adhered to in his mind. At the end of her shift, her Captain told her that he'd heard what had happened in the locker room- and that he understood that her motive was love for her sister… she was floored to find out that she was being considered for: Captain, Lieutenant, Detective, **and** Sergeant, ALL AT ONCE!

When her boss asked her about her background, she clarified that this had to remain quiet, but she wasn't just Willow Rosenberg's twin sister- she was also her Guardian Angel (proving it by two litmus tests: #1- not only picking up a pencil so that he could see that she is really a being- not a hallucination, but also he pushed his hand- fingers first, **through** her chest at the bone, and #2 a prayer- the 'Glory Be' with profound reverence.) She also explained that she's a legal alien in this republic, that she's an alien from another species, that she's a Colonel in Paradise's MP Division, and that she's her twin's parole officer- for life. When he asked what she'd done, Danielle swore him to secrecy in order to get the info- prevented any electronics from recording, and then told him that her sister is a lesbian rapist, as well as some of the specifics- like her sister was in a mental hospital to correct her rampant lust! "So, she's been taking treatment for this disorder?" he asked, relieved. "If she weren't willing to, she wouldn't be free." "Is it in any way likely she'll be on the sexual offenders database?" he asked "NO, and the judge who sentenced her specifically refused to allow that- and I totally _support_ **HIS** decision on regard to this!" "Take as much time as you need to deal with your sister- paid vacation, full pay, a month if necessary!" "Thanks sir, this'll go a long way- oh, and a prayer petition would help us out **a lot**!" "I'll write one up myself." he promised.

Danielle got out of her job at about 5:00pm and drove over to Willow's workplace, arriving there 30min later, Will had been reading in the break room of the office, and had covered some 80 pages in her novel- despite the interruptions, for her reading rate was phenomenal! She heard her sister's combat boots coming down the hallway 20ft before Danielle reached the door to the Break room… and since Danielle was covering some 2.8ft per stride it was about 7-8 strides that she had before her friend came.

Danielle motioned the 'come here' gesture with her right hand and Will saw it and put her book in her cloth bag, picked up her coffee cup, and waving bye to her friends, left. On the way in the vehicle, Danni and Will discussed what had happened the night before- they were going to a Barnes and Noble with a Starbucks to pick up some books- Danni had ordered a Osprey Military History book on the battle of Kursk 1943 (she has a passion for military history) and Willow could meet Kennedy along with Danielle- specifically, Danni wanted to get into a proper discussion with Will's girlfriend… but there was no way she was directly going to let her sis in on that fact! On the way, Danni told Will about the fall of the Devil, the origin of the 'First Evil', how sin came about, her history in the war in Heaven, what happened, and how the Adversary was routed out of there, the reason why the term 'Psychopathic Spirit' fits him to a T, how exactly the Prince of Darkness is a 'murderer from the first', the 'cultural civil-war' that continues throughout all of creation, the nature of the Lord's Kingship and how addressing HIM as an Imperial Majesty **is** the correct term in her eyes… and a number of other topics; like the abuses of Will's chosen lifestyle and how harmful it is to her body and soul.

"I was his classmate," Danni said regarding the psychopathic spirit, Lucifer "he was an absolute GENIUS- no question that,,, but he kept his evil that he'd devised buried deep within him, and in fact- there were discussions on what he would become. Make no mistake- dear sister, he **was ****and**** is** a **socialist**! His leadership skills **were and are**_**quite**__** phenomenal**_, the fact that was so shocking about his betrayal is the fact that he was the most gifted of all of us- indeed, there were many, myself included who followed him **before and up to his fall**! One day, when the test was registered, he actually came out and said: "I WILL BE AS GOD!" **That** DID IT! Any loyalty I ever had to him was gone at **that ****very**_**nanosecond**_! NO CREATURE Can Ever Take the Throne of the Almighty, dear sister!" Danielle said this last statement with **a lot** of passion and **anger** _with emphasis_. "However, at the moment his pride caused his fall, he developed what might be called a 'pathological hatred' of humans- paralleling Adolph Hitler's Anti-Semitism in public." "Then how is he a 'psychopathic spirit' as you called him?" Willow asked "Ah, as you may remember from that 'sorceress history teacher' in Sunnydale High several years ago- the occult is an 'insecure connection system'." "Like some sites on the Internet?" Willow asked "Exactly, only it's designed that way." answered Danielle, quite happy to have a proper platonic relationship with her sister, then she continued "Actually, the real danger is he begins to know you- and just like dealing with Josef Stalin or Mao Tse Tong, if they know your name… if they know things about you- then you are in much more danger than if they don't- keep your head down under such a dictator- if you want to live, if you want to exist forever: risk your earthly life!" "So, his hatred of humans is total, not just general or personal, it's total!, but WHY?" "Because, humans have certain things he wants- he envies mankind's ability to create new life… because he wants to be as God, remember?, and he, and to be honest, _**all of us **_**created spirits** envy man's, and I mean humanity's ability to ingest God in the Eucharist, just the envy comes in different forms- and that's the thing that sets me off about lesbianism, and homosexuality in general- is that it is physically sacrilegious!- plus if someone then receives the Lord in such a state of sin then they add another mortal sin to their soul!" "Ah, I begin to understand now." Will said, and Danni continued on that tack "Actually, sis, it's not the _orientation_ that is so wrong, it's the _deeds_! The orientation is just a city riddled with gangs, the deeds are giving them 'legal permission' for their 'terrorism'- see the dif.? In all reality, that city is actually your 'permission card' for graces- just as a grand-moff is privy to more and better resources of all kinds than a moff is!" Danielle said and Willow remembered her sister's taste for Star Wars RPG books (and RPG books in general) as well as Sci-fi.

One thing that fascinated Willow about her sister was that the person loved to take part in MMA matches with other girls- at Danielle's insistence they had set up a gym in the basement- for Danni had a taste for fitness and workouts as well as good literature. The gal's fighting style was interesting to watch as well- for she never took her eyes out of her opponent's, throughout the entire match she'd look directly in the other gal's eyes- right eye into left eye and the reverse and smile sweetly, Willow had learned that this was a 'fighter-pilot's smile', the kind of a grin a soldier gets when they have the enemy exactly where they want them and can keep them there for the entire clash. The other thing she loved about Danni was that the woman always was modest- she always covered herself, and while Will **was** gay, she **just didn't want **to lust after her sister! _'That's just gross!'_ was Willow's opinion on what became known as 'twincest' online. There are limits, she'd learned, that she just won't consensually cross- no matter what!

Danni had her own fighting style that had never once failed her- for once her eyes had locked onto her opponent's eyes she could miraculously read her adversary's every move 2-3 steps in advance, then she'd parry every strike and her enemy wouldn't land another of her strikes, this would go on for most of the match, then she'd out-maneuver her nemesis, throw her to the floor, pin her down, (Danni said that the butt often works well in that- she'd sit on her) and hold her there until she submitted. No matter who her nemesis was she was always a lady (honor code of a dame- Willow would describe Danielle as having on more than one occasion), often no strikes were landed in these matches- Danni would always say "Get 2-3 times your opponent's strength in all departments, then focus on out-maneuvering them while keeping spies in their domain- trap them and then force a piece-treaty while besieging them in their cities." Willow had quickly learned that Danielle was protecting her from her flesh. Regarding her fighting style: For instance, if her opponent tried a punch with her right fist into Danni's face, she'd duck to the left- then shove with her left palm, thereby pushing her nemesis' forearm off target, while using her right arm to keep her balance, her legs were always in a sort-of 'combat-squat' (knees bent and out a little past her shoulders, and part-squat, part-stand). Her outfit for her matches was a modest t-shirt and long boxing shorts. It was a dance for her, almost.

One thing that Willow had learned about Danielle was that she absolutely **loved** the 'Starfleet Command' and 'Grand Strategy' wargames, Danni literally spent hours upon hours commanding various vessels in interstellar campaigns- she would tell Will that the 'operations of the Borg Collective in Starfleet Command 3 are **very similar** to the missionary operations of various faiths' Will **still** didn't quite understand quite what Danni meant by that. The gal was a Sci-fi buff, history buff, and absolute tomboy, but she had a very gentle and loving side: for instance- one night while the twins were watching Dr. Who, (or Will _thought_ both she and Danni were watching Dr. Who) she noticed her sis' eyes looking straight at her (Danni had turned her face directly towards Will) and when Willow asked her sister "What?" she responded "I just love you." Danni said. She also told Willow she would die for her if necessary on more than one occasion and would fight for her if someone threatened to attack her. Some of Danni's fellow sportsmen suggested that she take the nickname "the Lady" because of her sense of honor… and she indicated that she'd accept.

At one time, a few months ago, Danielle had written on her livejournal, pen-named: 'A rose for the Most High', that "humans are among the most wondrous of creatures; for instance they can regenerate from any spiritual wound that is truly regretted- indeed the only way to kill a soul is to get the person- male, or female, to die, unrepentant of a mortal sin., in addition to the ability to help in the creation of sentient life, and the un-paralleled ability to ingest the God-King Christ Jesus!" One of the things she was known for was the fact that she was a total virgin (completely pure)- and that's just the way she wanted it.

B&N meanwhile was completely crowded, it was a near miracle that they were able to find a parking place, the Starbucks was packed to the brim and seats were almost all gone _'This will lead to some discomfort.'_ Danni realized, then the gals found Kennedy, she was in the restaurant with one empty seat _'Great, just Great'_ Kennedy thought _'I'm one seat short, this could go very badly judging from how these two got on last time I saw her.'_ referring to her lover, and the twin-fight last encounter. When they saw her through the crowd, Will gave a small wave and Danni wrapped her right arm around her sister, whispered something in her ear, kissed her lightly on the left cheek- and walked off to get her book. Willow meanwhile walked over and took her seat, to talk to Kennedy. It was mostly light conversation between those two and Danni walked over an paid for her book- the price was about $17.95 she put down a $20.00 bill and with the change walked off to the restaurant to find her sister and twin sis's girlfriend. The next situation was in the twilight zone: Willow practically insisted that Danielle sit on her lap! Danni was totally reluctant but eventually acquiesced, but made herself **very**_** light**_… no more than a pound (16 oz) on her sister's lap- she **would ****not**** hurt **Willow in this way NO MATTER WHAT!- not for **fun**, not for **anything**! (she loves her too much for that.)

But, things got interesting- both for them, and for some fellows who thought it'd be funny to Youtube this!- they thought it'd be amusing to show a video of a woman sitting on her identical twin!- Jerks. Danielle was irritated with the attitude and got inventive, she caused the camera-phone to reverse the picture trajectory and take a picture of the phone taking a picture of the phone! (a lot like taking a picture of a mirror).- so, when the fellow put it on youtube he was really embarrassed- and the Rosenberg twins had quite a laugh!

How this utterly peculiar situation came to pass was that there were no more available seats, and Will had lightly tapped her lap as to say 'sit here' Danni looked at her as if 'What?! Are you NUTS?' Will tapped her lap again and insisted, Danni flat-out asked her to her face "Do you want me to sit on you?" Willow said that there were no more chairs and to both sit here would be too cramped- one woman would be pushing the other off the seat… not a very sisterly thing to do, Danni resolved that **if** she had to sit on her sister she'd do so in **the ****most**** gentle way possible for any creature**! Willow flat out told her sister Danielle that it'd be an unknown amount of time before the conversation ended and that she'd protect her, that despite their fights- she still loved her and would defend her, that in all likelihood, the seats wouldn't be open for several hours, and that she really didn't want her secret blown, and since Danielle was visible to everyone, she really wouldn't want so many people to know about her 'gifts', besides, it won't hurt… and Danni ensured that it wouldn't! (Danni had pretty much vowed never to hurt Will.)

Kennedy meanwhile was beginning to grow increasingly envious of her girlfriend's family, especially the sorority love between the twins! _'Don't get me wrong'_ Kennedy thought happily _'but Willow has an excellent situation with her sister here- it's not the situation with no seats, it's the compassion between __them__ (the girls)! Maybe I've misread guys all along- they could be envious of situations,,, not property or resources!'_. "Doesn't it hurt, with your sister sitting on you?" Kennedy asked Willow. "Surprisingly not- she seems to weigh less than a school textbook." Willow answered from around Danielle's shoulder… then she continued "She's actually quite comfy."

As time went on and the three gals talked as friends- Danielle's goal was to convince Kennedy and Willow that they could be: good, close friends, and _that's ok_- but being lovers is _**not**_! The talking went into the fight continuation following the 'date' in Dunkin Donuts some days ago, Kennedy learned that her suspicion was correct- and Danni told them that she could **immediately** tell that Mary was NOT 'the first evil' in disguise "A spirit can 'feel' grace as 'solar radiation' perfectly, I could tell immediately that it was Mom, not the adversary- oh, and by the way, it (referring to the Devil) could, and did, **know** **exactly** who he was tempting in the wilderness… he **will** enter a church to tempt someone- just that it's about as painful and damaging as a direct sunburn on Mercury to a human. He does so anyway, due to his hatred for humanity- but he is NOT INVINCIBLE!" "So the 'grace radiation' really weakens him?" both Kennedy and Willow asked simultaneously, "Yes, it wouldn't, prior to his fall, but when he fell- he **really** bollixed himself up!" Danni said.


End file.
